


I don't care

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Platonic Romance, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No me importa." Te repites esas palabras a ti misma una y otra vez, esperando no desmoronarte y que las lágrimas acumuladas no abandonen tus ojos. Porque sabes que aunque lo digas en voz alta te seguirás sintiendo traicionada, egoísta e incomprendida. Tú no elejiste enamorarte de Megu, no elejiste ser así. Pero lo que más te entristece, es tener que finjir ser algo que no eres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care

**I don't care**

_-"No me importa."_ \- Te dices a ti misma.

No importa, está bien. Te repites esas palabras en tu cabeza una y otra vez esperando que surjan algún efecto, pero no es verdad. Y por desgracia te conoces demasiado bien a tí misma como para saber que volverás a ponerte nerviosa, a imaginarte cosas que no son y a fantasear con una escena que, por mucho que lo intentes, jamás pasará.

-Megu ¿Quiéres que volvamos juntas a casa?- Preguntas como si nada intentando ignorar los acelerados latidos de tu corazón.

Te llamas Yada Touka. Eres una estudiante de la clase E y acabas de preguntarle a la chica que te gusta si podéis volver a casa juntas. Algo que para la representante de la clase es algo normal, pero que para ti significa un mundo. La clase está en silencio, ya se han ido todos. Incluído Korosensei, el cual se había marchado hace unos minutos murmurando algo sobre una película en Hollywood. La luz anaranjada del atardecer se cuela por las ventanas iluminando la estancia y la figura de la chica ante ti.

Ella te mira, asiente con una sonrisa y se gira para coger su mochila. Para ese entonces tú ya le has recorrido con tu mirada de arriba a abajo, te has detenido a mirar la manera en la que su falda se ha levantado cuando se ha agachado y después te has dado la vuelta para andar hacia la puerta mientras te reprochabas a tí misma. No es como si pudieras evitarlo de todas formas.

Todo en esa chica te fascina. Su sonrisa, su figura, su madera de líder, lo responsable, inteligente y dedicada que es en cada acción que lleva acabo. La llamada Ikemegu es fascinante en muchos sentidos y tú ni siquiera te resististe a la hora de sentirte atraída por ella. Ahora andáis juntas por el camino que recorre la montaña. Ninguna dice nada, pero no lo necesitáis. Os encontráis en un silencio cómodo que por ahora no queréis romper y tú no puedes evitar quedarte abstraída entre tus pensamientos. Megu te gusta tanto, desde hace un tiempo, y no hiciste nada por evitarlo. Eso es lo que más te desconcertó en un principio y durante un tiempo ni querías asimilarlo, pero era así. El día que te levantaste de la cama y lo primero en lo que pensaste fue en ella, te miraste en el espejo del baño y murmuraste un "Vaya, me gusta." Y así de simple fue. En tu mente no surgió un "¿Por qué?", ni un "¿Cómo?". Las respuestas eran fáciles: Porque sí, porque es Megu y es increíble. Y porque esas cosas pasan. Todo el mundo se siente atraído por otra persona tarde o temprano, y en tu caso fue Megu. No quisiste romperte mucho la cabeza con preguntas cuyas respuestas estaban más que claras. No querías sumirte en la negación y evitar cada palabra o mirada de aquella chica porque te sintieras de esa forma por ella. No querías ser como Terasaka e Itona. No querías quedarte mirándo a esa persona de lejos, dudando si entre decirle algo o simplemente ignorar lo que pasa en tu cabeza. Era triste. Tanto sufrirlo como verlo, y a ti no te importó en absoluto darte cuenta de lo que sentías, ni asimilarlo con facilidad. Porque era así y ya está.

Y en un principio todo fue bien para tí. Habías descubierto lo que te hacía ser tan torpe y tan nerviosa a su alrededor, habías descubierto porque a veces ella se instalaba en tu mente para no salir durante horas o tal vez días enteros. Estabas de buen humor, radiante. Hablabas con tus compañeros como normalmente lo hacías e incluso ellos notaban tu buen humor. Cuando hablabas con ella te sentías especial, feliz, simplemente con hablar, no querías nada más. El simple hecho de intercambiar palabras con ella te hacía feliz, no necesitabas que estuviera siempre a tu lado. Con un buen recuerdo te daría para sonreír todo el día.

Pero a medida que pasaron las semanas y los meses, las cosas fueron cambiando.

No fueron cosas relacionadas con Megu. Con ella estabas bien, es más, eráis más amigas que antes. Ahora andábais por la calle en dirección a la estación de tren, donde cada una cogerá una línea diferente y se despedirá de la otra con un movimiento de la mano entre la muchedumbre de la estación. No es como si hubieras podido cambiar las cosas entre vosotras. A Megu no le gustaban las chicas, tú lo sabías. No querías estropear vuestra amistad, ya que era lo único que podrías obtener de ella ¿Te dolía? Un poco ¿Te deprimía? Bastante ¿Vas a desmoronarte por un amor no correspondido? Para nada. Podrías pero no querías. A veces pensabas en hacerlo, en desmoronarte y llorar hasta no poder más, pero sabías que no iba a valer la pena. Que no había nada que pudieras cambiar. Por eso te levantabas, ponías tu mejor sonrisa y le acompañabas a casa como buena amiga que eres mientras a veces escuchas como ella divaga sobre lo increíble que es Isogai Yuuma. Tampoco la puedes contradecir, si fueras hetero, también te gustaría Isogai.

Lo que ha cambiado, es la perspectiva que tenías del mundo. De todo en general. Y te gustaría decir que no te entristece, pero es mentira. Lo hace. A veces te agobias, te sientes sola, perdida e incomprendida. Te reprochas el sentirte así y te enfadas contigo misma y con los demás, pero no puedes hacer nada, porque tienes 15 años y eres una adolescente tonta. Y por muchos intentos de asesinatos en los que te involucres, seguirás siendo una adolescente tonta y comportándote como tal. La propia Irina, aquella profesora a la que admiras, lo dijo una vez: "Aprovechad que habéis nacido en un país pacífico para poder vivir y desarrollaros como mujeres." No sabías que clase de pasado había tenido esa mujer, pero supones que es lo suficientemente duro como para que su semblante, siempre atractivo y serio, se descomponga y dé paso a una expresión dolorosa.

El problema es que a veces sientes que tienes que fingir ser lo que no eres para que todos sean felices, incluyendo en la propia clase E. Porque habías salido del armario, te gustaban las mujeres, pero no podías decirlo ni en broma, ni siquiera en tu propia clase. Ni siquiera a Kurahashi, tu mejor amiga, aquella a la que tanto cariño tienes. Lo único que podías hacer era sonreír falsamente y asentir la cabeza como una tonta, con miedo a expresar tu opinión o decir la verdad. Porque sabías y eras completamente consciente, de que si hubiera sido Isogai aquel que le hubiera pedido a Megu acompañarla a casa, Korosensei les habría seguido, espiado y retratado en su cuaderno rosa para después mirarles en clase y decir "¿Que tal vuestra cita de ayer?" Eso no lo había hecho con ella, ni lo iba a hacer ¿Para qué? Era una chica. La amiga de Megu. Y Korosensei buscaba romances en la clase, pero ni él ni la propia Megu eran conscientes de que ese paseo de vuelta a casa ella sí lo veía como una cita. Pero era la única que lo veía así, dentro de su cabeza tan voluble y simple. Nadie a su alrededor podría mirar a las dos estudiantes andando y decir "Mira, es una cita." Jamás, jamás pasará algo como eso. También sabías que si algún día se te ocurriera decir en la clase que te atraían las mujeres, nadie te rechazaría, pero las cosas cambiarían. Ninguno de tus compañeros sería tan mezquino contigo como para alejarse o decirte algo malo sobre eso, pero sería incómodo. Porque las chicas no te mirarían igual. Cada vez que os cambiárais de ropa para educación física, el ambiente se volvería incómodo. Todas ellas se cambiarían pensando que tienen a una lesbiana al lado quitándose la ropa también. Y no es que pensaras que ellas serían tan malas o te odiarían tanto como para eso. Pero era la impresión que te daba. Porque más de una vez habías escuchado el caso de "Mi amiga me dijo que era lesbiana, tengo miedo de que se enamore de mí." No es verdad, eso no es verdad. Cada vez que escuchas algo como eso, te dan ganas de darte la vuelta e irte corriendo para no volver. Los heterosexuales no se enamoran de cada persona que conocen o ven por la calle ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué el simple hecho de ser homosexual significa que te enamorarás de cualquier tío/tía con el que hablaras? Es un estereotipo estúpido e incluso ofensivo. Y el hecho de pensar que algunas de tus amigas o compañeras pudieran sentirse incómodas con ese tema, ya te echaba completamente para atrás y te hacía pensar "No tienen que saberlo." Y eso es lo que estás haciendo. Nadie sabe lo que estás haciendo. Nadie sabe que te gusta Megu y aunque se lo plantearan desecharían esa idea inmediatamente.

Esa es otra de las cosas de las que te has dado cuenta desde que admitiste tus sentimientos por ella: Aún si tu misma admites ser homosexual, la sociedad ni lo pensará por un momento y puede que ni se lo crean. Es algo que te molesta y te deprime de sobremanera. La primera vez que te diste cuenta fue en la clase, durante un almuerzo, unas semanas después de haber admitido lo que sentías sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Entonces fue cuando Kayano, sin ninguna mala intención y su dulce sonrisa, se dirigió hacia ti y preguntó como si nada "¿Te gusta algún chico? Estás de muy buen humor últimamente." Por un momento te bloqueaste. Luego te quedaste mirándola en silencio y dijiste "No, para nada." Finjiendo una sonrisa mientras comías de tu almuerzo. Ella no insistió, ni ninguna de las que estaban sentadas con vosotras lo hicieron. Pero tu mente empezó a correr por toda velocidad y a hacerse preguntas. Sabías que la peliverde no tenía malas intenciones, pero... ¿Por qué un chico? ¿Por qué te había preguntado expresamente si te gustaba un chico? Nunca habías dado señales de que te gustara un chico, mucho menos después de saber que te atraía Megu ¿Entonces? No tenía sentido. Te volviste a preguntar lo mismo ese fin de semana, cuando en la cena tu madre hizo una pregunta parecida "¿Que tal con los chicos? ¿Ya tienes novio?" Dijo con alegría. Negaste con la cabeza y tuviste un deja vú, miraste a tu hermano, el cuál seguía con fiebre pero había insistido en cenar con vosotros en la mesa. Y después de encerrarte en tu cuarto te diste cuenta. Nadie se esperaría jamás que tú estuvieras interesada en las chicas. No solo los de tu alrededor, la sociedad en general. Cuando te veían, se preguntaban "Mira esa chica ¿Tendrá novio?" Novio. Un novio, un chico. Todos esperaban que te fijaras en uno, que salieras con uno, que te casaras con uno y acabaras teniendo hijos con él. Para todo el mundo era normal y natural pensar eso. Que tú te enamorarías de un chico para tener una bonita historia de amor y morir felices juntos. Y no sabes que hacer con eso. No sabes que contestar cuando te preguntan "¿Y el novio?", "¿Te gusta un chico?". Te bloqueas, bajas la cabeza y mientes como una bellaca con tal de que te dejen en paz, porque no sabes cómo decirles que no quieres salir con un chico. No quieres un chico, no te gustan, no te sientes atraída por ellos, no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre, no quieres amar a un hombre ni tenerle como pareja. Tu quieres una historia de amor, sí, pero no con un hombre, si no con una mujer. Y no entiendes qué tiene de malo. No entiendes por qué dan todos por sentado tu orientación sexual. Y no solo contigo, si no con todo el mundo. Cuando estás en un grupo de gente, todo el mundo da por sentado que todos son heteros y acabarán saliendo con alguien del distinto sexo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón es así? ¿Por qué nadie se para a pensar y dice "Vaya, puede que alguno se sienta atraído por el mismo sexo."?" No lo hacen, nadie lo hace y lo peor es que te das cuenta de que eso se hace constantemente. En tu vida, durante toda ella incluso tú misma pensaste que algún día te casarías con tu principe azul. Desde que nacemos nos hacen pensar que tenemos que casarnos con alguien del sexo opuesto para tener hijos, cuidarlos y haberle hecho un bien a la sociedad. Y eso te asquea, te deprime y desmotiva en muchos sentidos ¿Por qué nadie enseña que puedes amar y estar con quién quieras, independientemente de su sexo? Un hombre o una mujer ¿Qué más da? Mientras que estén bien juntos y ambos se quieran, no debería haber ningún problema.

Pero no era así, los demás no lo aceptan. Estás muy harta de escuchar cosas como "¿Por qué elijen estar juntos si saben que no pueden casarse?" Asqueroso, es asqueroso. Ni tú ni nadie elije su orientación sexual. Nadie lo hace, naciste así y punto. Nadie elije sus sentimientos ni su forma de ser. El hecho de que les rechazen porque estén juntos ¿Qué sentido tiene? La gente se ama entre ella, un marido y su mujer pueden quererse de la misma forma que dos maridos o dos mujeres. Era equivalente a rechazar a alguien porque le guste el helado de fresa más que el de chocolate. Estúpido, retrógrado, hipocrita y doloroso.

Porque tú no has elegido enamorarte de Megu, no has elegido ser homosexual. Y te duele pensar que mucha gente te mirará con asco y no te tratará de la misma forma sabiendo cómo eres. Y por eso a veces te dan ganas de desmoronarte. De gritar a los cuatro vientos que no te gusta ningún chico, que no quieres un novio y que dejen de dar por supuesto que acabarás estando con uno. Por mucho que les desconcierte, por mucho que se sientan incómodos. Lo que sea con tal de no seguir callada y guardándolo todo dentro de ti.

Pero no lo haces porque eres una cobarde, tienes miedo. Ya lo sabes, eres una adolescente estúpida de 15 años, miedosa y caprichosa. Dices que no te importa, pero en el fondo tienes miedo de todo. De la expresión que pueda poner tu familia si lo saben. De la manera en la que pueden tratarte tus compañeras si se enteran. De la forma en la que Megu pueda rechazarte y alejarse de ti para siempre. De quedarte sola. Odias estar sola. Ese es tu mayor miedo.

Por eso, cuando llegas a tu casa tras un largo viaje en tren, no te molestas ni en saludar a tus padres ni a tu hermano que sigue gravemente enfermo en cama. Sabes que él lo entenderá. Entras a tu habitación, te tumbas en la cama y te quedas allí un rato, pensando en la manera en la que el rostro de Megu era iluminado por el sol y en el momento en el que vuestras manos se rozaron mientras que andábais. Es el único consuelo que te queda y lo sabes.

Escuchas un ruido en tu ventana y te imaginas lo que es. No sabes si Ritsu, la cuál está en tu móvil, le ha llamado. Pero es Korosensei el que está en tu balcón con un helado de fresa en la mano y saludándote con uno de sus tentáculos. Tendrías que haber cerrado las cortinas esa mañana, pero da igual. Realmente te apetece un helado. Te levantas de golpe y abres el balcón, para darte cuenta de cómo Korosensei te mira con atención y completamente callado. Algo muy raro en él.

-Te he traído este helado de Italia porque he notado que estabas muy distraída hoy.- Dice con su tono burlón de siempre.

-Gracias.- Dices sonriendo levemente. Sabes que él tiene razón, has estado distraída hoy. Y es que este era uno de los días en los que te sientes mal contigo misma y todo lo de tu alrededor. Sientes que te traicionas con tus actuaciones de "chica normal" a ojos de la sociedad y sientes asco por cada una de las palabras que suelta un desconocido. Por eso tal vez se te han agolpado las lágrimas hace un momento. Porque odias fingir ser algo que no eres, con tal de evitar problemas. Era lo peor. Te sientes de lo peor.

-¿Estás bien?- Acaba preguntando tu profesor mientras se inclinaba para mirarte.

-Sí.- Contestas tú con otra sonrisa fingida. Odias fingir, pero también odias hacer que los demás se preocupen. Sobretodo si es el profesor cuya vida tienes que arrebatar antes del fin de curso. Pero sabes que él no va a presionarte, por eso te ha traído un helado de la otra punta del mundo con la esperanza de hacerte sentir mejor. Porque si no puede consolarte, al menos puede darte de comer gratis, aunque su sueldo no le de para tanto.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes hablar conmigo para lo que sea.- Acaba diciendote. Y esta vez sonríes de verdad porque sabes que tienes razón, él se porta demasiado bien como para ser un objetivo cuya vida siempre está en peligro.

Aprietas el helado en tu mano, tus ojos brillan con tristeza por un momento y sueltas las palabras que odias decir, pero que tienes que repetir una y otra vez con tal de no desmoronarte. Porque eso es lo último que quieres hacer.

-Está bien. No me importa.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo con un one-shot que venía rondándome por la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Bastante tiempo la verdad. Desde que leí en la antología de Ansatsu que Yada tenía una especie de atracción por Megu mi mente hizo *click* y aquí estamos. A decir verdad pensé que esto iba a ser más corto, pero claro, me enrrollo, me enrrollo y al final me han salido casi tres mil palabras. Bueno, no me arrepiento de nada. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona y mayormente en presente, así que no sé si lo he corregido todo bien o me habré dejado algún verbo por ahí, yo creo que puede perdornarse (?) En cuanto al fic, bueno, se pueden decir que son reflexiones de Yada respecto a ese tipo de situación. Creedme que no he podido decir todo lo que quería sobre este tema, algo me he saltado, pero no quería hacer esto pesado. Si pensáis que he insinuado un Terasaka x Itona en el fic, sí. Lo he hecho y a mucha honra, no me arrepiento de nada. Para los que hayan visto solo el anime, Megu es llamada "Ikemegu" por los estudiantes, debido a que es muy popular y como ya tienen un Ikemen (Isogai) le pusieron ese mote a ella. A mi parecer la pea bastante (?) Y otra cosa es que al hacer este fic e investigar un poco sobre Yada, me he enterado de que tiene un hermano enfermizo el cuál siempre está cuidando. Por ese motivo entró a la clase E, faltaba al instituto para cuidarle. Yo no lo sabía y me enteré a mitad del fic, así que le he nombrado un par de veces porque me ha parecido demasiado bonito. Y bueno, Korosensei no podía faltar.
> 
> No creo que tenga nada más decir sobre esto, así que me despediré esperando que os haya gustado.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
